Labyrhythm
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: "Perdido. Solo. O al menos eso creí. Por que al tener mi corazón devastado por la duda, nunca pensé que una canción tan... sincera, haría mi mundo un poco mas claro" Mora, sigo tomando tus gustos para intentar alegrarte. Para rrds!


Hola! Este también es para Mora, que me comentó que le gustaba ver a Blossom depresiva. Te viene Brick? Es que noté que hiciste una historia de las PPGZ y esta se me vino oyendo "Labyrinth", no se el compositor pero si que la canta Hagane Miku. El nombre es un juego de palabras entre Labyrinth (laberinto) y Rhythm (ritmo). Disfrute este short fic quien quiera que lea!

=o=

Labyrhythm

Galopando dentro a velocidad inadecuada y peligrosa, trataba de contener ese impulso suicida que todos tenemos, pero este me sabía diferente, por que? Quería matarme con la canción, representarla como una daga y atravesar mi inútil y complicado corazón. Estaba perdido en el laberinto que yo mismo me brindaba con su presencia, podrías ayudarme, Momoiro?

Idea estúpida de Boomer, intentar levantarme el ánimo en el concierto de metal que su ex-novia Miyaru ofrecía con su banda: Viewflower Punk. Odioso, odioso y estúpido.

Aunque las canciones son buenas no me había detenido a oírlas. Butch se dedico a coquetear con esas minas que solo van a engancharse un tonto. El tonto le tocó ser el esta vez.

Y cuando pude aislar mi mente del resto al rededor mio, el piano comenzó a tocar.

Sus labios suavemente deslizaban notas violentas, letras graves, sentimientos furiosos.

No podía entenderlas, no quería entenderlas. Millones de bloques de hielo sucumbían por mi espalda al reconocer el mismo sentir en su pronunciación. El dolor es igual, la impotencia también, cada quien la manifiesta a mansalva propia.

Pero el helado fierro que simulaba atravesarme en mi mente, corta respiraciones y mata sentidos, anhelando que la canción acabe para poder sufrir solo, y que no lo haga para dejar de estar solo.

Que angelical, angelical y demoníacamente poderosa. Incluso creí que me hablaba. Que sus letras estaban hechas expresamente para mi. No se si me equivoqué. Prefiero no saberlo. Acaso ella pretendía tener la respuesta cantando? Suena estúpido y jamás lo intenté. Servirá? Una forma útil de plasmar. Durará? O se perderá como mis golpes a la pared?

Furiosa agitó su colorado cabello. Me recordó tanto a Momoko. Con labios tiernos pero de bestia atrapa bobos. Como yo. Cuando me perdí en la letra de su sentir? En la mirada rosada impulsiva y desgarradora? Ver a través de esos ojos casi parecía odisea insuperable, perderse sin rumbo ni esperanza. A diferencia de los de Momoko, eran fríos. Sutiles. Dolorosos.

Ayúdame con tu mirada asesina.

Ayúdame a librarme del hechizo de tu canción.

Ayúdame a sobrevivir.

Cantarías sólo para mi y saber que debo hacer? Me pierdo al pensar en Momoko. No la puedo superar. No la puedo entender

Que debo hacer para darle esa felicidad que no encuentro mas que con ella?

Imploro tu ayuda, e inconscientemente, pregunto tu nombre. Momoiro. Eso dijo Boomer. Momoiro. Acaso el mundo quiere decirme algo? Se parece tanto al de Momoko.

Solo callar me queda cuando la guitarra apaga el ritmo marcado dentro del laberinto que yo mismo cree, perdiéndome en tus canciones.

Y si queda algo de espacio en tu furioso y melódico corazón, ayúdame Momoiro.

=o=

Y? Estuvo interesante? O muy poético? Soy así al escribir, en especial con las PPG y las PPGZ. Me pongo en modo casi abstracto, melódico, poéticamente ilógico. Me gusto escribirlo, si soy sincera, disfruto el escribir al ritmo de una buena canción, como es la que nombré al principio. Si no se entendió bien: Brick no sabe como declararse a Momoko y se siente identificado con la canción de Momoiro. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, yo les puse mis propios nombres a las Powerpunk niponas, digo, si las PPG yankees tienen unas con nombres yankees, las PPGZ supongo que también. Y como Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru tienen nombres de civiles dados al nacer por sus familias, supuse que las Powerpunk niponas también. Y son Momoiro (nombre de antihéroe es Berserk, como en Momoko su nombre de heroína es Blossom) Miyaru (nombre de antihéroe es Brat) y Kyou (nombre de antihéroe es Brute) como se notará son parecidos a los de civiles de las PPGZ. Y bueno, creo que la nota final fue mas larga que la historia pero me da igual! Queria aclarar eso. Gracias por tu review en Alone, enserio agradezco que hayas leido, y si lees este tambien, que te guste. Buenas -inserte aqui su momento del dia-!


End file.
